Talk:Centurio XII-I
Pop Location Although somepage.com lists it as having 2 spawn points, is this a verified fact? I've never seen it pop anywhere but the southern spawn point listed as (H-10) ---- Every time I've seen it, it's been at the top of the pit, around G/H-10. Could be possible it just has a large roaming radius and people have seen it walking around there, but not actually spawning there. ---- I've been camping this NM for nearly a week now, every day, and so far 2/5 times it has spawned at the top of the pit, 2/5 times it has spawned in the "L" to the right of the ramp, and 1/5 times it has spawned at the bottom of the L pit (if you look at it as a letter). It has definitely spawned there as opposed to roaming there since I noticed it all five times the moment it spawned. So yeah, the spawn radius is quite large. --Raen Ryong 13:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Also, I am not certain the information regarding its "two guards" is correct. I fought it today and it didn't have any followers - just the normal BLM / PLD / RNG Antica that are normally around that area. Someone might have been killing Ants and a few spawned around the same time as the NM, whoever posted the info confused it with that? No idea. - Aequis 21:11, 14 November 2006 (EST) : I can confirm that it has sometimes has 2 guards that spawn with it. They seem to follow the NM around closely but they do on occasion break away, so you can claim it w/ out linking. The NM can be soloed below level 70. I soloed as 65 PLD/WHM + level 46 NPC-Fellow. Scrawnysquall 17:46, 04 April 2007 (EST) I have now been camping this nm for a week straight killing it once a day. only once, was there any "Followers". and they walked away from centurio far enough i pulled him with no links. Still no drop on earring. so that kills whoevers theory on it being 100% "Gunblade from Unicorn" ---- God I wish people would leave time stamps and signatures.... Anyways, I camped this guy for two weeks, and while others got the claim he has spawned outside and inside the L-shaped pit. Of the ten times I saw him spawn, he didn't spawn with any other Antica. --Enmakourogi 0:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Antica Guards This NM most definately spawned with the two guards and I was pretty unprepared for that. The information should be readded if it was removed. I was the only one there for 3 hours(no exact ToD) and I saw them all spawn at the exact same time in the same spot. They followed the NM around like they were on /follow. I watched for about 10 minutes and they did not once break the "/follow".--Baelorn 11:50, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate Post your drop rate on the Intruder Earring here. I myself am 1/1 on the earring and have a feeling that it was pure luck. Was passing by to get to the Loxley Bow NM and saw it, which was pure luck as well. :P --Zatias 13:10, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Was randomly passing by on BST, saw it on widescan and gave it a whirl. 0/1. Parvus 14:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) * Claimed 4 times, and im currently 1/4 on the drop for the earring. It may have a high drop rate, but it is definately, not 100% --Lildude 01:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) 1/1 with TH3 Nakkan, Midgard 12:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) 1/1 with TH3 as 70 THF. An LS mate as 75 RDM went 1/1 also 3 days prior. After Camping Centurio and the other half-damage mobs I've noticed the drop rate seems to be about 33-35% on each. --Lethewaters 12:23, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 1/2 as DRK75/SAM37 --Deroth 0/6 on this dumb NM with TH3...hate it so much. Gonna keep at it till it drops though lol --Greiver 1/5 Myself, finally got it to drop. Though the two other groups I was competing against left after their claim, so definitely higher, just had some bad luck. --Thundermelon 12:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 1/1, I have run by here every once in a while in hops of seeing him, first time i saw him i got it. 1/1 myself. 80WAR/40THF -Vosslerr(Shiva) Half-Damage and Party Pop Theory This is copied from my entry on Talk:Bo'Who Warmonger: I've begun to notice a pattern here: All of the Original and RoZ Beastmen strongholds have a NM that pops once every 21 hours. The ones I've recently fought have all taken half-damage from all forms of attack, both melee and magic (I'm a BLU). Additionally, they have the capability (not 100% chance, note) of popping in a party of three, including the NM. The three I've killed recently include this NM, Centurio XII-I (Antica) and Meteormauler Zhagtegg (Orc). Admittedly, I have not seen Bo'Who pop in a party, but I can definitely confirm the -50% damage trait. The other two I've mentioned both popped in a party and took 50% damage less than usual. I have killed Coo Keja the Unseen (Yagudo) with help and do not remember if there was reduced damage (I was a lower level), but he did pop with two other Yagudo following him. The two remaining NMs I've yet to see are Meww the Turtlerider (Sahagin) and Bright-handed Kunberry (Tonberry). There is a testimony on Talk:Meww the Turtlerider that confirms a -50% damage trait (at least for magic) and Kunberry is reported to possibly pop with two other Tonberries. I feel there is enough circumstantial evidence here to verify this repeating pattern amongst these NMs. 04:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) * I can confirm Bright-handed Kunberry sometimes pops with guards and sometimes not, fitting your theory. --Raineer 02:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Spawn Timer This page and Bright-Handed Kunberry show abnormalities in their pop times after Maintenence compared to MeteorMauler, Bo'Who, and Coo Keja. Adding Verification Tag to "20 hours after maintenence", as there are no comments in any of the NM discussions that make this claim. --Greatguardian I can confirm the 20 hours spawn time of both these NMs, having witnessed both of them spawn 20 hours after the recent maintenance --Leonisa Solo'd Solo'd as DRK75/SAM37 w/ some difficulty. Built tp, ws, seigan, third eye, repeat. Stun and drain when needed. Soloable by Taru 'Winja' with exceptional battle gear. Keep HP up for the random Eagle Eye Shot (I've had it go off as early as 91%). Possible to tank all three, Reposing the PLD or BLM can help. Mystic Boon can help a great deal for drawn out fights. --Thundermelon 02:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Solo PLD75/RDM37 with no difficulty. Had to Cure 4 once after he used a ranged ability. Keep Stoneskin + Phallanx + EnAero. Took 5 minutes. --Attilas January 25, 2010 Centurio's Armor drops from Centurio XX-I (UC), the Unity Concord version.--Snorglepuss (talk) 21:28, October 27, 2016 (UTC)